El tiempo está de mi lado
by naru533
Summary: Finalmente, el sueño de Viktor, crear un ejército de criaturas perfectas, se ha cumplido, su objetivo es dominar el mundo, comenzando en Zaun... pero cierto chico y sus nuevos amigos que jamás pensó que tendría, tienen algo que hacer al respecto...
Ekko levantó la vista por una última vez, el gran dolor que sentía en todas partes de su cuerpo le impedía moverse totalmente, y, sinceramente, levantar la cabeza no fue una tarea fácil, pero lo hizo.

Sólo buscaba encontrar la mirada de ese estúpido, mimado e idiota que lo había metido en todo esto, ignoraba si alguien más que ellos seguía con vida, pero poco importaba ya, sólo alzó la voz para poder burlarse una última vez de su estúpido…amigo

-Eh niño bonito! -Gritó Ekko- Deberías ver tu cara justo ahora, las chicas ya no se derretirán por ti en ese estado! – Acto seguido soltó una ligera carcajada, ni siquiera él entendía como era capaz de reír en ese momento, pero realmente ya no había mucho más que hacer

-Yo me preocuparía más por tu propio rostro jovencito, yo ya tuve a todas las chicas que quise, pero tú a ninguna- Dijo el otro que se encontraba en la habitación, riendo sonoramente

-Siempre fuiste así de estúpido Jayce?-Respondió Ekko, acto seguido tosió un poco de sangre

Jayce, al ver esto, decidió adoptar un semblante serio

-Ese maldito nos dio una buena paliza- Volvió a hablar Ekko, tratando de continuar esa extraña conversación- No se supone que ya lo habías vencido una vez?

-Esta vez fue diferente, debo admitir que jamás pensé que Viktor sería capaz de apoderarse de seres tan poderosos para cumplir sus objetivos- Jayce bajó la mirada- No pude hacer nada!, les fallé, le fallé a Piltover, le fallé a mis amigos, le fallé a todos!

Del rostro de Jayce comenzaron a brotar unas pocas lágrimas, las cuales no tenían nada que ver con las múltiples heridas que tenía por todo su cuerpo, no, el dolor físico no le importaba, pero sentía que todo lo que había hecho alguna vez para construir un futuro mejor para todos había sido en vano

Ekko lo observó, también él sentía un gran dolor, por todo el mal que Viktor le había causado… le arrebató todo, su familia, sus amigos, su querida ciudad, e incluso le había arrebatado a su más grande invento, pero no, no iba a morir pensando en todo eso, una vez más se dirigió a Jayce

-Al menos a mí no me fallaste- Ekko intentó ponerse de pie, con mucho esfuerzo lo logró y comenzó a caminar hacia Jayce, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él le extendió su mano para que este también se levantara

-Si no fuera por ti, pensaría que todos los zaunitas están locos- Dijo Jayce

El defensor del mañana se aferró como pudo a la mano del chico de zaun, una vez que ambos estuvieron de pie, miraron a su alrededor

La habitación en la que se encontraban parecía ser parte de las instalaciones de una fábrica, aunque estaba detenida, se podía apreciar cada indumentaria bélica que se había producido allí, y que se seguiría produciendo, numerosos dispositivos encargados de crear cada arma ahora estaban detenidos, esperando una mínima orden para retomar sus funciones…

Una luz roja parpadeante acompañada de un fuerte sonido de alarma comenzaron sin previo aviso, unas gigantescas compuertas que no habían notado antes debido a la oscuridad del lugar se abrieron, dando paso a una enorme criatura, una especie de escorpión, pero mucho más grande y con las características típicas del blindaje bélico de Viktor, inquietantes ojos rojos, temibles sierras en los que parecían ser sus garras, y una cadena con punta en lo que parecía ser su aguijón

Sobre la cabeza de esa horrible máquina se encontraba él, con aires de triunfo, no portaba su cetro hextech habitual, sino que llevaba dos objetos, bastante familiares para los heridos inventores que lo observaban

-Me sorprende que sigan con vida, y más aún que puedan permanecer en pie luego de tratar de enfrentarse a mis máquinas, pero después de todo así será mejor, podrán presenciar la magnificencia de mi creación antes de morir- Viktor comenzó a reír como un demente luego de pronunciar esas palabras

Ni Jayce ni Ekko le respondieron, Viktor notó que ambos observaban lo que llevaba en sus manos, en su izquierda, el Martillo-Cañon de Jayce, y en su diestra, el Pulsar-Z de Ekko

-Estas cosas…- dijo Viktor refiriéndose a los inventos de quienes lo observaban-…Ya no me sirven

Arrojó ambos objetos al suelo, el Pulsar-Z de Ekko cayó justo a sus pies, el martillo de mercurio cayó un poco más lejos

-Te seré honesto muchacho, no he sido capaz de entender cuál es la función de tu extravagante artilugio- Habló Viktor dirigiéndose al joven de Zaun- Pero eso ya no importa, NADIE PUEDE DETENERME!

De la boca de la gran máquina de Viktor comenzó a emerger lo que parecía ser un rayo de energía, todo el lugar comenzó a temblar… y ambos genios, Jayce y Ekko bajaron sus miradas, resignados al destino que ya no podrían evitar

-Ahora….UNANSE A LA EVOLUCIÓN-Gritó Viktor, comenzando a reír

El rayo emergió desde la boca de la máquina, la distancia que tenía que recorrer para alcanzar a Ekko y Jayce era corta, muy corta, tan solo tardó milésimas de segundos…

…Pero eso era tiempo suficiente para Ekko…

En el instante final, el Pulsar-Z del brillante zaunita se activó…


End file.
